


Cold

by awkwardFawn



Series: Temperature and Time [1]
Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Literature, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poems, Poetry, Writing, aporetic elf, awkwardfawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardFawn/pseuds/awkwardFawn
Summary: An original short poem. Composed on Thursday October 2nd, 2014. Posted Tuesday February 13th, 2018.Copyright applies to this as much as it would to an original novel.This is not fan work.





	Cold

Cold

  
My mornings  
Seem so dreary  
The daytime  
Makes me weary  
But I flourish with the night

The sun  
Makes things too warm  
I wish  
For a summer storm  
But not to cause a fright

I burn  
In the heat  
No snowflakes  
At my feet  
How I long for such a sight

The snow  
Is my friend  
The nights  
Always mend  
I wish that winter  
Would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was about 16, so I am aware that it's not the epitome of perfect poetry. Regardless, I am fond of it.  
> [ Tumblr ](https://aporetic-elf.tumblr.com) if you'd like to see my terrible fandom BS or send me an ask. Patreon and Ko-Fi links in the bio there.


End file.
